X-men: the girl with the power
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Charles/Mya pairing
1. Part one

A young girl with these piercing blue eyes and Raven Black hair emerged from the shadows as she entered the bar and asked the bartender if she could have a job and that was two weeks ago

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' in a bar like this" said a strange man, his Texan accent piercing"

"Looking for a place in the world" she said

"What's your name…… honey" he said

"Mya" she said and continued "what about you"

"John" he said

"I gotta go speak to the other customers" said Mya and she walked to the other side of the bar stand

"Hi, I'm Mya what can I get you" asked Mya

"A beer" he said "I'm Logan"

"Logan, I recognize that name from somewhere" said Mya handing him a beer

"You probably do" said Logan taking a drink from his beer

"No, I mean I think I know that name" said Mya

"That's a new one" said Logan

"Wait, you were in the war, weren't you" asked Mya

"Yep" said Logan indicating he wanted to forget his past like most things in his life he cannot remember

"Huh, we then if you wanna forget all that you obviously wanna push past it and forget almost everything in your past and start over, right" said Mya

"Of course I do" said Logan and the phone rang

"I gotta go get that" said Mya and she walked over to the phone

"Doloresbar, how can I help you" said Mya

"Mya, I saw something amazing and all I can say is, if you've already met Logan keep conversing with him" said Marina my old friend from the orphanage she's also a Mutant like me except she had different powers I had Telepathy and I could control electricity and she had the powers of vision

"Alright, I have to go, Dolores doesn't like when I use the phone because of the last time you called" said Mya and she hung up

"Mya, what was that" Dolores was furious I could tell she wasn't completely happy with the circumstances because nobody came to the bar her husband built and named

"A customer asking our hours" said Mya and Dolores shrugged and walked away and then I walked back to Logan

"Who's that" asked Logan gesturing to Dolores

"That's Dolores, she owns the bar, she can be a tough old bird but she's usually in a good mood even though things have been tough on her since her husband died" said Mya and then two men walked in the door and She walked away

"Go fuck yourselves" said Logan and then she picked up a bottle of Tequila for the man who had ordered but had also been there for hours and she the bottle and She telekinesis to stop the bottle from hitting the ground and she quickly grabbed the bottle, hoping and praying nobody saw her and she got up handed the man his tequila and looked around and saw a pare of vibrant blue eyes watching her

'He saw me, he's going to tell someone that I'm a mutant, I might have to pull the slutty girl act and kill him' Thought Mya and then they walked towards her

"Hey fellas, what can I get you" asked Mya

"I don't know depends on how long we're staying, Charles" said the man '

'blue eyes but his friend has vibrant blue eyes, almost turquoise But not they show wisdom and those eyespiercing into my brain they are beautiful, the most beautiful I've ever seen' thought Mya

"For a while,Eric" said this Charles

"So, Charles I'm guessing you want a scotch on the rocks and Eric you want a neat scotch" said Mya reading their minds

"Yes, thank you" said Charles

'I handed him his drink and he looked at Eric and then Eric poured his drink but he wasn't holding the bottle, Eric and Charles are Mutants' thought Mya

"Oh, Mya we want you to come with us to save the world" said Charles

"So" said Mya

"The question is are you going to help" said Eric

"What's the threat" asked Mya

"There's a war and it was started by a mutant who wants humans to die so that mutants can rule" said Charles

"I'll help but first I have to quit my job, you know how it is" said Mya

"No I really don't" said Charles quietly watching her go

"No, no you don't actually love her do you" said Eric

"Eric trust me she's as loyal as they come" said Charles and then she came back

"Let's get out of here" said Mya


	2. Part two

"I can't feel my legs" said Charles as his head is in Moira's lap as she cradled his head

"He's closing his eyes, we have to get him back to westchester before he dies" said Mya and we got a plane and we lifted Charles onto the plane

"Charles stay with me, if you die then if will spit on your corpse" said Mya watching his eyes open and he looked at her she could tell he was in pain and that he was trying to read her mind

"You might wanna hurry he's basically dead" said Mya and then she felt it Charles hand was on her wrist

'Mya, it's no use, I'm losing the use of my legs, if I'm gonna die there's no one else who would be better company' Charles said telepathically

"Charles don't say that, I know if the tables were turned you'd do the same for me' said Mya telepathically and then Charles was out cold

"Hurry up" yelled Mya

"Stop yelling we're here" said Hank and with that Mya used telekinesis to Carry Charles to the infirmary and she used her powers and started helping Charles heal as healthy and quickly as possible

**Three days later**

"Mya" said Charles his voice rough

"Charles, are you alright" asked Mya

"Yeah, how are you" asked Charles

"Worried" said Mya

"About" said Charles

"You" said Mya b

"Don't be worried about me, Mya" said Charles

"Charles, I can't help it, I mean think about it, you got shot and then you were in a coma for three days in my books that's a long time" said Mya

"Mya, you don't have to worry anymore, I'm living and you're living, we're living together as a team" said Charles and Mya nodded

"That reminds me Moira is waiting for you" said Mya

"Can you help me, please" asked Charles politely

"Of course, Charles" said Mya putting Charles arm over her shoulder and she got him in his wheelchair


	3. Part Three

"I can't feel my legs" said Charles as his head is in Moira's lap as she cradled his head

"He's closing his eyes, we have to get him back to westchester before he dies" said Mya and we got a plane and we lifted Charles onto the plane

"Charles stay with me, if you die then if will spit on your corpse" said Mya watching his eyes open and he looked at her she could tell he was in pain and that he was trying to read her mind

"You might wanna hurry he's basically dead" said Mya and then she felt it Charles hand was on her wrist

'Mya, it's no use, I'm losing the use of my legs, if I'm gonna die there's no one else who would be better company' Charles said telepathically

"Charles don't say that, I know if the tables were turned you'd do the same for me' said Mya telepathically and then Charles was out cold

"Hurry up" yelled Mya

"Stop yelling we're here" said Hank and with that Mya used telekinesis to Carry Charles to the infirmary and she used her powers and started helping Charles heal as healthy and quickly as possible

**Three days later**

"Mya" said Charles his voice rough

"Charles, are you alright" asked Mya

"Yeah, how are you" asked Charles

"Worried" said Mya

"About" said Charles

"You" said Mya b

"Don't be worried about me, Mya" said Charles

"Charles, I can't help it, I mean think about it, you got shot and then you were in a coma for three days in my books that's a long time" said Mya

"Mya, you don't have to worry anymore, I'm living and you're living, we're living together as a team" said Charles and Mya nodded

"That reminds me Moira is waiting for you" said Mya

"Can you help me, please" asked Charles politely

"Of course, Charles" said Mya putting Charles arm over her shoulder and she got him in his wheelchair


End file.
